


Our kind of Avengers

by 3MarcMolin18



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3MarcMolin18/pseuds/3MarcMolin18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An English translation of the Chinese fanfic Our kind of Avengers by Sheng</p><p>Tony Stark designed a series of emotion control experiments for Bruce Banner, and he had to be responsible for the aftermath.</p><p>[We follow the rules, but we don't do that always.]</p><p>*Or, Bruce Banner might be (converted to) gay, Tony Stark might be bisexual, but what matters is that they are made for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Kind of Avenger ／ 我輩狂徒](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212519) by [Sheng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng). 



> This is a english translation of a Chinese fanfic called Our kind of Avengers我輩狂徒 by Sheng, which means I'm not a native English speaker, and there will be some unsuitable words using or grammar mistakes in it. If someone could beta it, contact me, I would be grateful.  
> This work is awesome, hope you all enjoy.

Have you ever had this kind of experience?

When painting a wall, you will find that at first it requires a lot of effort; but once you speed up, the wall becomes easier to paint, and this will increase your efficiency. If you stop, however, you will suddenly discover that the viscosity has increased; when you try to paint again, you will unconsciously use more effort to do it.

If you ask a physicist, or an engineer, he will tell you that this phenomena belongs to a rather complicated hydromechanics in rheology. If a professional term has to be given, then it should be called [Thixotropy].

You try to ask what normal people know about the word [Thixotrophy], and usually you’ll get a general description (for example, a guess concluded from its prefix, suffix and the complicated pronounciation). Some people will give out his own definition; some people has a willingness to study, so he will try to explain only after looking up in dictionary; and some other will just tell you he doesn’t know, and merely hearing such a term will make his head ache.

A professional term usually awes normal people; it’s not approachable, but at the same time it can eliminate many biased self-definitions created by nosy-parkers.

Then, what about a common word? For example, Avengers?

Unnecessary to check up any definitions, a lively image appears in one’s mind (probably from Hollywood movies, detecive tv series, or weird people in Middle East area reported in the news). You could not get rid of the prejudices before creating a definition in your mind, especially when those prejudices are considered as common senses in the public’s opinion.

It’s just like we can’t talk about what is bias, for only certain ideas that act against the fact could be called bias. But when the fact could not be proved, the definition of prejudice, of course, should be vague, and even not existed.

[This is a question about different subjective perspectives.] The scientist will tell you so; and even this scientist has been exposed to excessive gamma rays, at least he still has half (another general description) of his sense, intellect, or judgement.

[Or, it could be just exaggerated conjectures of the future, consists of fear and panic that spread like disease.] Another scientist (he also has other titles, such as billionaire, the cold-blooded, or the merchant of death) will casually lay his hands on knees, looking down upon people from a high point (not physically) with a [I know you people always have biases] attitude.

Then, the scientist will first explain from the point [relative], or try to point out that's another’s bias from his subjective perspective, while the billionaire (at the same time a scientist) will point out that his [pointing out other people have biases] is another kind of prejudice.

This kind of arguments often happens, but never last long.

Usually, the scientist will compromise with the billionaire (also scientist) on his advantageous grounds; or more precisely, the scientist will always compromise with the billionaire on his confidentially presented grounds.

You will find it incredible, that usually the success of persuading one to accept decisions, ideas, or opinions—whatever you call them—is determined more by the confidence of the persuader than by the rationality of the fact itself.

This is why the governor of a country is always a politician rather than a scientist.  
We love confidence: a confident people will make you believe, or persuade you in your subconcious to believe.

Back to the topic.

[Actually it’s not exactly off the topic.] The billionaire (he doesn’t want his title overlap with another’s, and also doesn’t want any title with negative meaning) is kneeling on the ground. You have to praise him for his ability to speak clearly even with another man in his mouth.

This is an extraordinary skill; at least the scientist really admire him for it.

[So, ] The scientist gives a cough to hide the escaped moan when the billionaire uses his tongue. [I think your hypothesis violates the second law of thermodynamics; it has been proved wrong by the Carnot engine since 1820.]

[Carnot engine also failed to prove the correctness of the Tesseract.] Tony argues disapprovingly, [it’s too narrow to start from the point of perpetual mobile.]

[Are you planning to—] Bruce suddenly inhales; he tries to soothe his breathing pace quickly. [overturn the practicability of inclination to the entropy?]

Tony licks up the liquid on his lips, as though the abrupt incident didn’t interrupt his thought. [I’m just poining out the possible paradox of thermodynamics.]

[If you really succeed in raising opposing grounds,] Bruce has flushing on his face but still trying to wipe up the mess beneath calmly. [USPTO may consider to reaccept applying for the patent. ]

[I’m not going to apply for patent, Bruce.] Tony stands up and moves his knees, [To succeessfully prove the prejudice of the history, isn’t that the reason why we exist?]

[I thought the Avengers exist only to (negatively) protect the earth.]

[Bias.] The billionaire seemes to be happy to have a chance to point out the scientist’s mistake without roundabout. [You can’t definite the Avengers using the words of the public.]

[I thought, that this is the definition set by the Avengers themselves.] The scientist calmly points out the reason why Director Fury established the Shield initially.

[That’s them, not us.] Again, the billionaire slyly chooses an indefinite sentence; professional scientists never use a word too certain.

[We are?] With a lift of his eyebrow, the scientist is ready to accept Tony distorting the fact again; it doesn’t matter if this is bias, for Tony won’t care about little details. Rectify: he won’t care about little details in topics that he’s not planning to argue.

[Our kind of Avengers, ] The billionaire stretches out the stereoprojection in the air, rotating by 27.5 degrees along the y-axis so that the most complicated part of the structure can be seen. [are rebels.]


	2. Chapter 2

Initially, it started from an exchange; or rather, more precisely, from a bet.

After the age of Ultron, Tony finally found him at Cape Roca in Portugal.  
Cape Roca, the very west of the Europe; here stands the monument that marks the end of the land.

[Onde a terra acaba e o mar começa.]

Bruce changed the navigation settings of the jet, so that it would crash into the ocean. He knew that the Shield wouldn’t give up on searching for him, and Natasha.

Natasha, a woman, dangerous agent, aka. Black Widow. She had encouraged him, told him that they could be monsters together, suggested that they flee, then dragged him into the abyss when danger came.

She was doing it for the world, of course.

But sometimes, Bruce got frustrated of transitions like this.  
He had told them that he could not keep it in good control everytime, but still she and the Shield would try their best to get Hulk out when in danger. Were they really out of solutions? Not necessarily.

They want to use him, while at the same time guarding against him “tracelessly”in their own thought (or those clues were deliberately revealed to him by Director Fury to show that they had no other choices—who knows). He suddenly understanded, when recruited, that to Shield, the threat of Hulk was greater than the threat of Thor and Loki; the tampered glass jar could not hold Thor down, not to mention him.

The warmth of the kiss was still lingering on his lips.  
Bruce saw his crooked face on the surface of the ocean.

He buried his head into the sea; the cold sea water poured into his ear and nose. His body temperature was always relatively high, that of Hulk was even higher; while the fingertips on his wrist in the humming of lullaby were always cold, with a little test and fear, as if ice and snow.

He buried his face into the ocean, thinking that if he stopped eating and drinking until he dehydrated, then took a drink of sea water, would the monster inside spit it out just like spitting out the bullet?

It’s just like Sisyphus rolling an immense boulder for eternity to pay back his sin, Bruce thought, since when has he become a maudlin poet? No, if he were to die, still there would be other ways, but Bruce Banner could not be the only one that dies.

He choked.

Because he could not resist the desire to breath, to live; just like he was now coughing so hard that his chest hurt, he could not stop his automatic reaction, and he could not repress his instinct.

 

Bruce didn’t hide for long; always someone would look for him, and always someone would find him.

When he went back to his cave on the cliff, the billionaire that ranks top ten on America’s richest list was standing there, his hands in his pocket. He took off his sunglasses and smiled, as if he had just finished his vacation in Mediterranean, and he passed by his old friend’s home to say hello.

[Hi Bruce, how’s your vacation?]

[Tony.] Bruce greeted briefly.

If Stark could invent a stealth devise, of course he could find out his flight route, so it would not be difficult to find him using a bit of deduction.

[Let me see, a stone made chair, is it just well designed or really durable?] Iron Man touched that flat stone with his hand armed by the suit, then abruptly struck at the stone and broke it.

[Oops, sorry.] Tony said without slightest compunction. [Let me buy you a new one.]

Bruce could hardly react before the present owner of Stark Industries went to his side and looked around. [Trust me, Brucr, you can’t only consider its design when using a table.]

He stepped there, and with one strike the rock was smashed to pieces.

Brucr had merely stepped out once when Tony turned around again, [This is really not durable, oh so is this, ah a knife like this could cut your throat before you shave, so unsafe.]

Soon, all things Bruce had gathered as substitutes for daily products were destroyed (in fact, only a table, a chair, a piece of broken glass, a sharp stone, wire, a string, and a relatively flat ground.), left only broken pieces on the ground.

The billionaire now seemed really pleased. He turned back and smiled to Bruce, [Now, do you want to change a working environment?]

He’s like Heracles coming suddenly out of nowhere; Bruce didn’t know whether he had the talent to be a poet, but this metaphor kept linger in his mind and followed him, until Tony stopped with the ending of the stones.

[No.] He answered calmly.

[Sorry, I didn’t hear clearly.] Tony cleaned his ears, [I have been working overtime to recover Veronica; some of her accessories are unable to be repaired.]

Veronica. She stopped Bruce for a moment when his mind was controlled, but failed.  
Since so, Bruce had even more reasons to stay. [Tony, I said—]

[Wait,] Iron Man lifted his hand to stop the scientist, [I think you are not saying the answer I want.]

[You have to persuade me first.] The scientist lowered his voice, warning him in a deep growl as if he was a beast about to leap.

[This is a kind of a subjective perspective, Bruce.] Tony took off his Iron arm. [Fine, let us all take a step back. You raise a point, and I’ll prove that it’s lack of credibility. If I succeed, you go with me.]

Bruce crossed his arms, evaluating the practicability of Tony’s words.

When having an argument, even Tony, with his glib tongue and clever words, could not violate basic logic. When referring to science, they all have their own strength; but the initiative is in his hand, he seemed to have more advantages no matter what.

Bruce had seen Tony’s stubborness before; he knew that Tony wouldn’t just leave, then he could never live in peace.

[Fine.] Bruce said.

[Then,] The billionaire beamed. [Bruce, do you think you’re gay?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been to Cape Roca and it's such a beautiful place. the sentence in the chapter means [The land ends here and the ocean starts here.]


End file.
